Sinner
by Belletiger BT
Summary: The Black order created the alchemy's greatest taboo; a homunculus. And now Millennium Earl will use it will use this sin agaist the Order. Can Allen and company stop the ranging homunculus or falling to the sin?
1. Chapter 1

Sinner  
>Chapter 1- Pride<br>By Belletiger Bt

It has been a few weeks since the Europe batch had abandoned the headquarters to move out to another secret localization since Lulubell's invasion. Everything was in ruins and no one was there ever since then. Except there were two figures in the abandoned building.

"Millie, why we came here?"complained Road Kamelot " The order took the innocence and all the important stuff with them since the invasion. There's nothing interesting here." Road Commented as she spinned Lero out of boredom.

"That's where you're mistaken Road dear."Millennium Earl said "From my sources, they did not take everything with them."

Road only watched the patriarch of Noah pocking the wall until he found a secret bottom. When Earl pushed it, a secret door was revealed in the wall. Road was a bit surprise as they entered the door, leading to a long corridor. The corridor took them to a metallic door which was closed. Road gasped in horror when she saw the symbol in the door. For a rare time, Road's face showed concern, which made Lero confused since he didn't know what the meaning of the symbol was. But Road knew.

"Ear…. That's why you brought me here?"Road asked , with her eyes hidden behind of her looks.

"I know this is difficult to you Road, but from all the noah family, you're the only one who has full knowledge about alchemy than myself."

Road sighted. Millennium Earl was right, Road had full knowledge about alchemy since one of her past reincarnations, she was a daughter of a couple who were skilled in alchemist. Because of having such knowledge, she made one of her biggest mistakes and seeing…. that thing. And she knew whatever has behind of that sealed door, it was a bad thing.

"I want a year's supply of candy for this."Road said emotionless as she clapped her hands and placed them in the door. Then, the symbol glowed hard as the door opened.

Both the noah entered and they found themselves into sometime that looked like a secredt lab. The room was glowing all red several tanks were filled of glowing red water, which Road was also familiar to the substance. But what surprised her most was what the biggest tank of the room had. Inside they could see a human male figure with long hair and odd marks on his body. Road gasped in horror as she recognized a tattoo mark on the shoulder of the male figure.

"Homunculus….."she whispered, shocked as images of the past showed in her mind. " Millie, what's the meaning of this?" For once, the noah of dreams glared at Millennium Earl with anger in her eyes.

"I apologize for making you remember unpleased memories of one of your past lives,Road, but it's necessary." Explained Millennium Earl. "After what happened to Tyki, Skin and the twins at the original ark, I don't want taking any more risks to our family. I will just use the Order's sins against themselves."

"Millie, you know how much dangerous … * taking a deep breath*… those things are. Except for that woman, no one could control them."Road said to Millennium Earl.

"I know, my dear Road. Thought I am not skilled in alchemy like you and that woman do, but I know how to control them without any risks." Millenium Earl said as he took a box from Lero. Road didn't need to ask what had inside of the box; after all she knew how to make the homunculus to submissive.

XXX

At the dark ark, Earl took Sheryl, Tyki , Jasdero, Devit and Lulubell to a corridor. At the end of it was an iron door. The noah members were curious on what the patriarch has to show them, especially when he mentioned he would use something that the order had created and he plan to use it against them. Sheryl was a little worried about Road. Since they returned from the abandoned Order's old headquarters, she locked herself in her room and not wishing to speak with anyone. She looked very upset about something. Before opening the iron door, Millennium Earl gave to each of them a piece of bone. They were confused with this; why did they need a piece of bone? Earl only answer the bone is necessary if they do not want to get killed by the thing behind of the iron door.

When Earl opened the door, the noah clan saw at the middle of the room a naked male figure , chained to a wheel with his arms over his head. The figure looked a 16 years old boy, with a long blond hair and a pale skin with strange red tattoos marks on his body. The Noah clan wondered what was the meaning of this. Suddenly the boy opened his eyes, revealing purple eyes as shadows with multiple slitted eyes and sharp toothed mouths attacks them. The noah started at the suddenly attack. Millennium Earl didn't looked concern as the tentacle like shadow stopped one centimeter of his face. The chained blond boy smirked, speaking for the first time.

"Oh, I see you have remains of the original me. You noah are getting smarter this time." The blond boy said, in a mocking tone in his voice as he called his shadows back.

"I faced with your type before. " Millennium Earl said, getting closer to the blond boy. "And I know how to deal with your kind, homunculus ."

"What do you want ?" the blond homunculus asked.

"The same thing as you do; Destroying the Order. After all, they created you only to be sealed away as soon as you become too powerful for them to control."

The blond homunculus narrowed his eyes dangerously as he remember a bunch of CROW members using all his spell to stop him as another blond boy, even with a missing arm, used an alchemy circle to stop him. Since then, he was sleeping in that tank for 20 long years. Typical of the high ranks; if they can't use what they created, they either destroy or seal them, to be forgotten or being used to other experiments. Time to pay back against those bastards. Earl removed the chains from the boy, since he knows the blond homunculus can't do anything as long they have the remains of the original person the Order was attempted to be resurrected using a human transmutation.

"I guess I have no choice," muttered the blond homunculus . "I will help. But before, we need get the fatso and the palm tree from the Oceania branch. From the memories of Edward Elric, they were sealed in there as well their remains."

"I see, I will send you and Tyki there. Oh, by the way, you have a name? I don't believe you want to be called Edward Elric- the one they were attempting to resurrect."

"Of course not." He said, a little annoyed. "I don't want to be called by that name. After all, you were the one who killed the alchemist and exorcist Edward Elric 20 years ago. You may call me Pride."

To be continue.

So, what do you think about my new story? Should I continue it?

For the FMA fans; in this story, the fma part will be based most on the 2003 anime series, but there will be some stuff and characters fom the manga/brotherhood series.

As you can see in this story, Ed is an homunculus named Pride ( based on the Blue Bird Illusion game) and he will be the antagonist in this story. Envy and Gluttony will also show up there as Greed, Lust, Wrath and Sloth will be not the ones in the FMA series but someone who died in the DGM series. So who will be? You have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Sinner  
>Chapter 2- Envy and Glutonny.<p>

By Belletiger Bt

XXX

Tyki had to admit, the homunculus guy had style. When they had arrived at the Oceania branch of the Black Order, Pride had used his shadows with eyes and teeth to kill everyone in seconds. He whistled when he saw the ground, the walls and even the roof being tainted by the blood from the people Pride had killed. He was happy that he didn't have to do the dirty part of the mission.

"I have to admit homunculus, you have style." Tyki commented to Pride.

Pride only looked at Noah of pleasure with a blank look in his eyes. In the deep, the noah was just lazy because he see no funny on killing ordinary people. Pride was using black pants, a back top and a pair of gloves, the left glove was longer than the right one, with red marks on them. As they went to the underground, they saw a metallic door. Tyki smirked as he was about to use his power, only being beaten by Pride when he opened the door, typing the code on the control panel.

"You're no funny." Tyki said to him,

"Sometimes I like using the old methods." Pride said to Tyki "Not everyone can go through solid objects as if they were ghosts like you do, Noah."

When they entered to the room, just like the lab where Pride was sealed; filled with glowing red liquid and strange seals in the wall. In the center of the lab there were two tanks. Inside of each tank had a fat man and a thinner boy, around of Pride's 'age'. Tyki looked at the two homunculus; Envy and Gluttony.

"So, they are Envy and Gluttony, hun?" Tyki commented as he looked at the two sins inside of the tanks. "Which one should I be more concern about?"

"Give this to Gluttony and you will be on his good side." Pride Said to Tyki, giving a dead scientist woman. "Gluttony might be strong and troublesome when he's fighting but in normal circumstances is quite docile and very child-like. If you give him something to eat, you will have no problem with him. It's Envy you should be more careful."

Tyki looked confused at Pride.

"Why's that?"

"Envy is one of the cruelest Homunculus." Pride said. As he tries to explain to the noah, using all the information from Edward Elric's memories within him. " In his usual manner, Envy will joke around and will laugh with glee when he sees others in pain. Envy will kill without hesitation. He usually does not regret the past and always looks forward to seeing others fight. He will turn others against each other for his enjoyment. His abilities is the same as the Noah of lust; shape-shifting. Edward Elric had problems with him in the past because of this."

TYki nodded as he understood about Envy's personality. The noah asked how he will handle him since they do not have any of Envy or Gluttony original remains. They looked for them everywhere but they couldn't find them. Pride just smirked, saying he would handle this issue because unlike Edward Elric, Pride was not nice.

XXX

Envy moaned as he opened his eyes. He thought this was odd because he thought he was sealed by that shrimp guy, along with his stupid young brother. When he finally awakened, he noticed he that his arms and legs were severed as he also noticed he was pinned down with metal stakes. What's going on there?

"Good morning." Said a smooch voice.

Envy turned his head around and saw a blond haired boy in black. He recognized the boy right away.

"Shrimp?"Envy asked confused as he noticed the boy's purple eyes and the oroburus mark on his shoulder. He knew that boy was not Edward Elric, but his homunculus version. "No, you're not him."

"That right, brother. I am Pride." Pride said to Envy, smiling to him.

Envy could not understand anything. What was happening in there? Then, he started to sweat when he saw the shadows behind Pride. Envy felt chills back on his spine when he recognized the shadows; they were the same shadows that the gate has. Envy felt the solid tentacle shadows tangling his body, as Pride only pets his face.

"You understand your situation, don't you, Envy? Without red stones in your stomach, you can't regenerate your body. And Dante is not here anymore and you completely alone, Envy big brother."

"Cut this big brother crap, shrimp!" Envy snapped "You, one of us? I doubt your idiot of brother was the one who tried a human transmutation! Who would be insane enough to make a homunculus of you?"

"The same people who sealed you and Gluttony here." Pride said in cold voice.

Envy growled as he remembered how he was sealed. Some general exorcist and some CROW members had caught him and Gluttony in the seal where they had spited out their red stones out of their stomachs and being sealed who knows for how long. So, the high ranks decided to create an homunculus and ironically it had to be the chibi alchemist/Exorcist that he hates most since he was the son of 'that' man.

"Where's Gluttony?" Envy asked, still glaring at Pride, "I remember he was sealed along with me."

Instead of verbally answering, Pride only appointed where Glutonny was. Gluttony was eating the dead scientists of Oceania Branch with Tyki telling him to not eat so fast. Envy sweetdroped. He was not surprised. Gluttony becomes friendly to whoever gives him food. He does not doubt Gluttony will follow the shrimp and the noah's commands if that means getting more food. He had no other way out from this but follow this new Pride. Pride only smiled as he removed the stakes, offering him some red stones.

"Welcome to the family, Envy."

XXX

Somewhere at China, a man in black was drinking some green tea in a tea house. No one could see his face because of the hood on his head. The only thing could be seen in his man was a strange red tattoo on the back of his left hand. When the man was about to grab his cup, it cracked. The man started at the cup, as he sighted annoyed.

"A bad sign?"

XXX

Sometime later at London, Allen and Kanda were fighting some akuma while Miranda was using her time record to make a barrier while Link was busy playing chess with some dead guy who had an innocence ring.

After slaying the last akuma, Link finally defeated the spirit of the owner of the ring. Having finally his way to rest, the spirit gave the ring to the exorcists.

"Phew, why do I have to do this?" Link complained, since he didn't want play chess with some dead guy in the middle of a fight against akuma. Especially when some of them were a level 3.

"Just think of it as part of your surveillance." Allen said to Link.

Kanda turned to his golem, reporting they got the innocence. Reever's voice came from Kanda's golem, saying to return to the headquarters at once, using the gate 28. When they left the graveyard, Allen accidentally bumped right into someone. He staggered back, rubbing his face where he had hit the stranger's side.

"Ow, ow!" Allen rubbed his face as he nearly stumbled back.

The stranger he had hit was a light-skinned young man that looked like he was around late 20's . He was dressed in a gentleman suit, having a golden hair tied in a ponytail and ember eyes. Turning his head, the male turned forward and looked down at Allen.

"Excuse me, sir," Allen apologized. "I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"That's alright." The golden haired gentleman said as he helped Allen to get up. "Just watch carefully around you next time. Especially in the shadows."

Allen looked confused as, the blond man walks off trough the group. Kanda's eyes widen as he felt cold chills back in his spine when the blond man passed beside him. He turned around, to see the direction the blond walked off.

"_W-what was that? Why did I just feel a strong bloodlust?"_ Kanda thought, confused He never felt something this strong, except on akuma. But he was pretty sure that man was no akuma since Allen's cursed eye didn't react on his presence. Could he be a noah?

"Kanda? What's worng?" Miranda asked, noticing Kanda's off behavior.

"Its's nothing. Let's return to the headquarters." Kanda said in cold voice, returning to his old self.

The blond gentleman was still walking, but there was a smirk in his lips. He didn't expect to see the exorcist around London. And he was pleased on what he just saw.

"_Very interesting. The white haired boy is the one Millennium Earl had told me about and that dark haired boy is an imperfect homunculus. I will have so much fun with them. But first, I still have to find that man."_

Then, the gentleman stopped in the front of the house as he smirked. He finally found the house where the man he was looking for lived. He knocked the door as a man in his late 70's opened.

"Yes?"

"Are you Tim Marcoh?"

"I am, who are you?"

Then, small electric chains surrended the gentleman as it revealed his true identidy: The homunculus Envy. Envy just smirked as he looked at Tim Marcoh with blood lust in his eyes.

"Millennium Earl sends his greetings, Dr. Marcoh."

Before Marcoh could do anything, shadows tentacles warped his body. Marcoh's eyes widen in pure horror as he felt another presence behind him.

"It's been a while, Dr. Marcoh."

Marcoh turned his head around and he saw Pride. His eyes widen in pure horror when he saw the sin. He couldn't believe it. He was sure the Black Order had destroyed him after his rampage 20 years ago. What was happening in there?

"I see you're confused, which I don't blame you." Pride commented to Marcoh. "The high ups told to everyone I was destroyed but the true is I was just sealed away. Probably to study my body in a way to make exorcists stronger."

Marcoh felt chills in his spine when Pride touched his face. The doctor was being tormented by memories of a happy and stubborn blond exorcists in the time he worked for the Black Order.

"What do you want from me?" Marcoh finally asked.

"I want you to create red stones for me and for the other homunculus who will still be born."

Marcoh gritted his teeth, he now understood everything: Millennium Earl was about to use the homunculus in this war, like how he did 20 years ago with Dante's help. And he will be used as a tool to them. Then the ark's dark gate appeared before them.

"Let's going, Dr. Marcoh. We still need to create a new Lust, Sloth and Wrath." Pride said as he was dragging his victim to the gate,

"Wait a second. Don't we need a new Greed as well?" Envy asked to Pride, a little confused since he knew the only sins alive were himself, Pride and Gluttony.

"As you know, I am more connected to the gate than anyone else. I know someone created a Greed somewhere." Pride explained to his 'brother'. " We just need find the new Greed or whoever the one who created him or her."

With that, the sins and Dr. Maroch crossed the gate, as it closed with them inside.

XXX

Somewhere else, Lavi hissed as he felt a pain in his bad eye. He placed his hand on his eye patch as the pain went away. Bookman looked at his apprentice, confused.

"What is it, Lavi?" Bookman asked to his apprentice.

"Nothing. Just a small pain in my eye. But I am ok now." Lavi said to his teacher.

But the red haired young man was still feeling concerned. Whenever he feels pain in his bad eye, that means something bad will happen. He hoped he was wrong this time.

To be Continued.

Good? Bad? Please, give me your opinion since this is my first dark story. I will skip the Timothy arc to the 3rd exorcist and alma arc begins. Please, don't forget to leave your review and suggestions are always welcome.

See ya in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sinner  
>Chapter 3- the gate.<br>By belletigerBt.

XXX

In some unknown localization, a shadow figure was looking at horizon, watching the sun rising. He noticed he wasn't alone, but he didn't bother turingn around to see who it was. He already knew who was there as he was still watching the horizon.

"What did you find out?"

"It was what you've feared." Said the person. From the voice it was a young female voice. "They've awakened."

The shadow figured tisked annoyed. In the deep he already had expected this happening soon or later, knowing The Order's arrogance would lead to this. The Shadow figure only looked his pair of silver gauntlets with a red jewel in the centerin his hand as he could see in his mind all the loved ones lives being destroyed because of the Order's prideful and arrogant attitudes.

"There's something else you need to know. My cards had foreseen someone will be forced to open the gate."

"What did you say?"

XXX

Inside of the Arc, Pride, Envy and Gluttony were waiting for the noah return. Pride was reading some files as Gluttony was eating something. Only Envy looked annoyed because the thing he hated most was waiting.

"How long will we have to wait?" Envy asked in annoyed voice. "It's been hours they're out and trapping us here!"

"Patience, Envy." Pride said with his eyes still in the files. "Millenniun Earl said he felt the last member of his family awaking, which means soon we will met all the 13 noah completed again."

Envy only scoffed in response. They were in that room for several hours and not allowed to come out until Millenniun Earl returns. Envy was tired of waiting. He wanted to torment Dr. Marcoh who's in charge of creating red stones to them. Suddenly Millenniun Earl showed up in there, along with Road and another Noah who had 3 eyes on his forehead.

"Hallo there! Sorry for keeping you waiting." Millenniun Earl said in a joyful voice.

"It's about the time, Fatso!"Envy snapped. "We have been waiting here for hours!"

That's when Pride used his shadow to smack Envy's head.

Smack!

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?"

"Be more respectful to your superiors, Envy." Pride said in a cold voice. "Didn't Dante teach you manners? "

Envy growled at Pride. If that shrimp wasn't so powerful, he would have making him to slip out the red stones out from his stomach and killing him right on the spot. The oldest homunculus couldn't understand how that guy can be so powerful, being able to have the shadows of the gate. Not even the previous Wrath who came from the gate had this much power.

"That's interesting." The unknown noah said. "So, these are the homunculus you told me about, Earl?"

"Yes yes, Pride, Envy, Gluttony, I want introduce you Wisely. He's the 5th disciple and he has just have awakened tonight."

"Millennium Earl had commented something about you."Pride commented. "You're also known as the demon eye and your ability on reading people's minds."

Wisely only smirked. He always felt pride about his title and his ability. Gluttony only looked at him with blank eyes as he sniffed.

"He smells bad and I doubt he taste good either." Gluttony said.

Wiselly sweetdroped. What the heck that fat guy meant with he does not taste good? He could understand the smell, but taste? Pride only muttered to not mind Gluttony as he was starting at Road. Road frowned when she saw the blond homunculus was starting at her.

"What are you looking at?" Road asked as she crossed her arms

"Nothing." Pride smirked as he looked at Millennium Earl "Millenniun Earl, I would like to discuss you about this second exorcist project."

"Oh, You're interested in this project, aren't you?" Earl commented as Pride was still smirking

"If this project is what I am thinking it is, I might get at least one new sin to our side."

XXX

Sometime later, somewhere in Jordan, Allen and his group were fighting against swarm of akuma. Even using his exorcist sword, Allen was having difficulties because of the large number. For his luck, Tokusa and Madaro; two members of crow who were also the 3rd exorcist arrived there to aid him. Using his dark matter, Tokusa absorbed all the akuma in seconds.

"Amazing. All of them swallowed up in an instant." Allen thought amazed. "But does it affects his body."

Then, Allen gasped in horror when he saw all the souls of akuma disappearing before him. His cursed eye starts to bleed as Tokusa looked at him in wonder.

"oh? Were the souls of the akuma in pain?"Tokusa asked, since he knew Allen's cursed eye abilities from the reports. " To see such sights, I envy you."

Bam!

Allen would have punched the green haired exorcist, but Tokusa quickly caugh his fist.

"How you think about it is up to you, I guess." Allen said, smiling to Tokusa, but in the deep he was pissed. "please, just don't mention this. These things are kinda a taboo to me."

"But I can't help but to think about it." Tokusa chucked, even when Allen still wanted beat him up senseless.

Tokusa gulped when he felt a killing aura intent towards him. He knew Madarao was pissed at him. He soon apologized to Allen for being rude as he comments he was feeling very high spirit after beating an akuma. Then Tokusa smiled.

"My heart wobbled with emotion when I though that I could be any help to God."

Suddenly Tokusa felt something get through him as his arms were chopped off. Allen gasped in horror as he saw Tyki in there, being the one who chopped Tokusa's arm. Tyki was different. His hair was longer and now he was using a white and black outfit, but the white haired exorcist still recognized him.

"Hallo there, boy."

"Tyki!"

The noah of Pleasure smiked. He didn't come alone; along with him were two other noah that Allen never had met before. Allen Cursed. He knew Tyki was trouble alone and he knew they can't stand facing 3 noah at once.

XXX

Somewhere in Noth America, Millennium Earl along with, Road ( in a doll form) Pride and Envy were standing there, seeing the Black Order American branch's pyramid . Envy was eager, it has been a long time he watched a confrontation in this level.

"That isn't particularly sad compared to the fight in our family." Earl commented " Like with the 14th."

"Oh yeah, that time with 14th was also painful." Road also commented as both of their were remembering the terrible fight with 14th years ago.

Then, Millennium Earl was in his kneed, with a gloom aura around him and tears rolling down on his face.

"Neah….." he whimpered as Road tried to comfort him. Pride and Envy only narrowed their eyes as they watched Millennium Earl whining like a girl who just broke up with her boyfriend.

"What the fuck is his problem?" muttered Envy to Pride.

"Who knows?" muttered Pride back to envy "My bets are that this 14th was Earl's lover."

Envy nodded, agreeing with Pride for the first time. Most of the powerful figure usually have lovers and they can't live without them. They guessed it was Millennium Earl's case. Earl returned to his old personality as he returned to his true form that everyone knew.

"Now, before we get start it, I will ask once more. Are you sure Allen Walker will survive after seeing that?" Earl asked, in a very serious voice .

Pride only looked at with a blank look in his eyes. He knew in the deep he was concern because of the 14th. He really can't blame him because everything can happen after seeing that thing.

"I am sure he will survive." Pride said to Earl. "If he could survive with a hole in his heart, I have no doubts he will survive from that as well. I just can't guarantee he will be one piece after that."

Envy looked confused. What the hell they were talking about? He noticed Road was also quiet as well. Then, Envy smirked as he released what they were talking about.

"_So, you two plan to make this Allen walker seeing the gate?"_ Though Envy, smirking _"I wonder how will you two do that?"_

Then, Millennium Earl summoned some level 4 akuma as he grimed.

"Now, let's start the party."

XXX

It didn't take very long time for Earl and the Noah completely taking over the American Branch Order. All the scientists and the branch leaders were taken as hostages at the room where Alma Karma was sealed.

"Earl. I took these people who were trying running off." Pride said, as he entered in the room with the last scientists in the building.

Jonny was terrified. He hated being taken as a hostage again as his body moved against his will. The young scientist gasped in horror when he saw Kanda laying down emotionless on the tank where Alma was sealed. Earl thanked Pride for his work as Lvellie paled when he saw Pride in there. When Pride saw Lvellie was there, he smirked.

"Well well well, what a surprise. Never in my dreams I would be able to see you here, Malcom." Pride said with a blood lust smile in his lips. "You got pretty much older than the last time we saw each other. What 20 years can do to a human body."

Lvellie was quivering in fear as Bak and Zu Mei asked who that blond was. Then, they heard Pride laughing, making Lvellie even more terrified.

"You didn't tell them about me, did you Malcom? Well I can't blame you, since you view me as your greatest mistake and greatest sin." Pride chucked as everyone looked even more confuse.

"Inspector, what is he talking about?" Renny asked, fearing the answer.

"Oh? You wanna know?"Then, pride looked at Earl "Oi Earl , you don't mind if I tell them a little story, do you?" he asked.

"Oh no, not at all, Pride." Said Millenniun Earl. " We still have some time before our especial guest arrives here."

Pride smiked as he used his shadow tentacle to get a chair to sit on. Once he sat down on the chair and crossing his legs, he starts to tell his story to the members of the Order.

"Once upon a time two young boys who were members of the Order. One of them was a brilliant exorcist and the other one was a member of Lvellie family. "Pride said as everyone was quiet. Pride even made his shadows forming two small figures, improvising a small shadow theater. Then, Pride continued his story. " Two of them never got along. The young exorcist was not only a prodigious but also he was one of the very few people who knows and can do alchemy transmutations while the Lvellie boy was just a daddy's boy who wants make his father proud of him." Then Pride made the two shadow figures having some type of argument " Then one day the Lvellie boy found out about the human transmutation and he came with a thought; 'if Millennium Earl can use the souls of the dead to form his army, why can't we do the same? Reviving our fallen exorcists.' Of course the alchemist exorcist was against this idea and with a good reason which he didn't tell to the Lvellie boy. He just said 'fuck off' to him before hiding his notes about alchemy from everyone." Then, the shadows changed, with one of the figures being replaced by a fat figure with an umbrella. Everyone recognized it was Millennium Earl. "But this brilliant exorcist met his ending when he faced with the Order's greats nemesis; Millennium Earl." Pride made the fat figure stabbing the smaller one. Then it changed with another figure stealing something from the dead figure. "With this exorcist dead, the Lvellie boy took all the notes that the exorcist had hidden and then he gave them to his daddy. The Lvellie boy got what he wanted but…"

Pride withdraws all his shadows as he got clover to Lvellie as he petted his face. Pride face was showing a lot of blood lust towards him, making Lvellie having chills in his spine. Pride looked to everyone to finish his story.

" The patriarch of Lvellie family took some Crow members and they made a human transmutation to bring a fallen exorcist back from the death. They decided to bring Edward Elric first since he had more knowledge on alchemy than anyone else in the Order. The ones who made the transmutation, some of them lost their limps, others had their organs damaged and the rest just went insane after seeing the gate. But all their efforts were in vain because what they bought was not Edward Elric, but something else and that thing had his appearance and memories; a homuculus. After eating enough red stones, the homunculus went in a rampage and killing all the ones responsible for his creation. He even had killed some exorcist from that time, one of them was a general. The ones who stopped the homunculus's rampage were General Roy Mustang and Alphonse Elric- a scientist member and Edward Elric's little brother. Thought of the killings, the Lvellie boy still didn't care about the lives they lost, he just ordered some surviving Crow members to seal the homunculus which he slept for long 20 years. End of the story."

Millenniun Earl clapped his hands, saying he enjoyed the story very much. Pride bowed to him, thanking him for liking the story he had just told them. Envy now understood how Pride was created. He was right when he thought Alphonse Elric was not the one who did a human transmutation to bring him back. Then, Pride just looked at the motionless Kanda and Alma.

"The Human transmutation didn't stop there." Pride said. "They still used the human transmutation in hopes to bring fallen exorcists back from the death. This time they mixed magic and alchemy to create imperfect homunculus. They do not need red stones and still having regeneration but not as fast as a true homunculus."

Then, Kanda finally awaked, as he gasped in surprise when he noticed Alma floating inside of the thank. He could hear Alma's voice inside of him when he first meet.

"Well Millenniun Earl, all we need now waiting for walker right?" Sheryl asked as he was sitting on a coffin, smiling. After all we took this Third as a bait."

As soon Sheryl said that the noah's dark gate opened under Sheryl and Earl, surprising them both. Tyki and Allen jumped out from it, knocking off both Earl and Sheryl.

"Return my comrades!" Allen shouted.

"So he finally came." thought Pride smirking " Millennniun Earl's nuisance; Allen Walker."

Tyki shouted to get out the way but both Noah and exorcist fall into Millenniun Earl. Millenniun Earl groaned as Tyki commented he did warn him to get out the way. Pride just palmed faced. He couldn't believe he was being forced to work with that clow. Allen gasped in surprised when he saw Kanda, Tokusa ( Under the coffin) and everyone in there. Lvellie wondered why they did bring Allen in there.

Suddenly shadow tentacles warped around Allen and the young exorcist was lifted in the air before he was brutally pinned down in the ground. Pride went where Allen was as his shadows crushed the tank, lifted Alma's body in the air as the tentacles were warping around his body. Pride smiled at Allen.

"Hallo there, we were not introduced to each other. I am Pride." Pride said as he forming a transmutation circle under Allen.

Alllen could feel chills in his spine. He was sure that blond guy was not a noah but not a human either. He could feel a very strong blood lust from him.

"W-What are you….?"

"I am a homunculus."Pride said still smiling.

When pride finally finished the transmutation circle, Lvellie gasped in horror when he reconozed the circle; it was a human transmutation circle, What they were planning?

"Try to not die, ok?"

Brilliant white light exploded into the air. Johnny called Allen's name out as he disappeared in the light.

XXX

Allen blinked when he noticed the ambient around him; everything was white.

W-What is it?" Wondered Allen looking around him. "Where's the noah? Everyone?"

Then Allen felt chills in his spines when he felt a strange presence. When he turned around he saw an odd black gate and in the front of the black gate was something. A pure white humanoid thing. The thing just smiled in a maniac way at Allen. Before Allen could do anything, images stared to get through his head as yelled in pain, a pain he never felt before- worse when Tyki destroyed his left arm and made a hole in his heart.

To be continue.

Oh oh, Allen saw the gate. Now what he will loose after seeing the gate? You have to wait to see what will happens next.

Don't forget to leave your review. See ya in the next chapter.


	4. THE BLACK OUT DAY

Let's also participate in THE BLACK OUT DAY on JUNE 23organized by Zukofan2005. On that day, June 23, GTM Timing, Please don't go to this site.

DO NOT: pm, update, review, read…anything. We should do this because, hopefully, if enough people join then maybe will take us seriously.

I'm really disappointed, where's our freedom to write? This is called because it's made for fans who are either aspiring writers or people that just have a lot of time and loves to write.

SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! DON'T GO IN THIS SITE ON JUNE 23. NOT UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT THE LEMONS AND SMUT TO BE GONE!

I BEG YOU PLEASE!


End file.
